genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Union/@comment-2600:1003:B851:6F9C:50D6:33A6:13BC:C4F6-20190209081108
So to make a long story short I think they are trying to create a better version of humanity through many things genetic engineering cybernetic augmentation and when I mean genetic engineering I mean both germline and somatic somatic cells are the cells the die with you germline cells are the cells that produce the fertilized egg in the mother’s womb and I don’t believe they’re Nazis The reason is because there are polity traders in episode one the pilot I think that genetic modification of germline cells is mandatory as well as somatic as well as a degree of cybernetic augmentation such as tracking chips and since you can control personality with DNA everything would be planned in the union they could use a super computer to program the nano machines around their entire civilization that would carry the DNA and integrate the DNA into the germline cells controlling personality intelligence of your child how strong they can be how healthy they can be cutting out all the bad DNA and replacing it with good DNA and ensuring the minimum IQ is 190 the genome is perfectly healthy so there’s no inherited diseases means that your kids don’t inherit the high chance of getting diabetes leukemia in the union the kids are not born blind and thay are not born with a club foot pallet They are not born death but however the union believes that the good of the many outweigh the good of the few so they’re willing to program this artificial intelligence that controls their cities in their medical technology to genetically modify the germline cells of their citizens with new experimental treatments gene treatment genetic modifications and nano technology that self replicates in the cells once the cells have been fertilized By that I mean combined it together with the other partner to produce the egg you know what I mean and maybe because they want to advance humanity they have thrown away a lot of their morals when it comes to scientific research especially in the area of genetic engineering nanomachines specifically for augmentation and other purposes and cybernetic augmentation so it’s not just a culture war it’s a war about the future of the human race and the union sees baseline humanity is the reason for why we had World War II and World War I in the first place so they’re not Nazis are not racist but they’re definitely supremacist And the reason why they’re not Nazis is because their genetic engineering technology and nano technology enables the first generation to catch up with the new generation so people aren’t replaced so the extra nanomachines we can increase someone’s intelligence so their children wouldn’t be light out strip them so if 190 is Very stupid for these people for example Then they can use nanomachines do you massively increase someone’s intelligence without requiring genetic engineering if they can’t be genetically modify someone somatic cells to increase their intelligence so that way their children won’t look at them as animals make sense